


not in this life [art]

by wrennette



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: artwork to accompanyThe Sun Swings East
Comments: 8
Kudos: 160
Collections: Star Wars Big Bang 2020





	not in this life [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kj_feybarn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kj_feybarn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Sun Swings East](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997985) by [kj_feybarn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kj_feybarn/pseuds/kj_feybarn). 



_“Don’t leave me.” He whispered. “Not during this life.”_

_Let Obi-Wan have these moments, these memories, of when the world wasn’t a nightmare._

_“I won’t.” Cody whispered. “I won’t leave you.”_

_Rex’s voice was soft. “Not for a single moment, General.”_

_Boil’s promise echoed theirs. “We’re here.”_

_It was ten seconds of peace, of broken hope that knew better than to believe._


End file.
